Napkin A Good Time
Napkin A Good Time is a HTFF episode. Plot Origami is seen walking in the sidewalk, hungry. She decides to make herself some paper food, by making a paper grill with all of the “ingredients” to make a paper burger. Russell notices what Origami is doing and is so impressed by the hard work in making the paper art, he offers to pay her for it. Origami starts selling more of her paper burgers, thinking she would make a profit from it. Swindler notices the work Origami’s doing, and mistakes she would be the perfect person for her scam by making actual burgers. Swindler asks Origami if she can be a fry cook at his fast food joint to earn more money, and Origami says yes, so Swindler takes her there, and puts her in the kitchen to get to work. Roaster, who also works in the joint, notices that Origami is having a hard time understanding what’s going on. Roaster shows her an actual spatula, and tells her to flip the patties. Origami tries to flip them, but the sauce is so sticky, it’s sticking onto the stove. Origami pulls so hard with the spatula, the patty lands right onto Roaster’s face. Origami tries to get the patty off of Roaster’s face, only ripping the skin off his head, killing him. Origami discovers a group of angry customers, getting the attention of an enraged Swindler, forcing Origami to get some work done. Origami tries to make some good food fast, and decides to make chicken nuggets out of Roaster’s body, with the blood as ketchup. Origami worries that she’s messing up the joint, until it turns out many people actually like the food, offering a lot of money. Nugget walks into the building, wanting some of the popular chicken nuggets. He gets some of them, and tastes them with the “ketchup”, realizing it is blood, flipping out at it. Nugget grabs a spatula and rams it into Persona’s neck, and decapitates him by pushing the spatula out of it. He starts to pick up hot food on a face and slamming it into Stacy, burning her to the bone. Swindler is seen in a room counting some money, until Nugget bursts in with some shaken soda, and impales his eye with it, drowning him with the soda consuming his body, along with his body exploding. The building starts to burn down, with Origami and Nugget in it. Nugget is chasing after Origami, until Origami picks up many packs of real ketchup and pours it on Nugget, melting him in the hot building. Origami bursts out the building, having many burn injuries from the accident. Origami is sad that she lost her chance at getting money, until some of Swindler’s money fly right into Origami. Moral "Everyone including you can have great talent!" Deaths #Roaster’s skin is ripped off his head by Origami. #Persona is decapitated by a spatula. #Stacy is burnt to the bone by hot food hitting her. #Swindler’s body explodes when soda consumes him. #Nugget is melted by burning hot ketchup. Injuries #Origami and Nugget get burns inside the fast food joint. Trivia *The title is a pun to 'having a good time'. *Calorie and Munches are seen inside the fast food joint. *Persona is seen impersonating Food Fight, because of the disguise. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes